Darkness Returns
by sonicamy2222
Summary: prolog! yeah! fist part of a 34 page story!


_**Darkness Returns **_

By: Brittany Siemms

Long ago King Sombra, – assisted by his alicorn daughter, Princess Nightshine, - ruled the Crystal Empire. Within this empire worked the crystal ponies, the King's slaves. One day, the pony sisters entered the King's empire with an army. The army caused the crystal ponies to run for cover. King Sombra galloped forcefully through the frantic crowd, but left his daughter, Princess Nightshine, behind. Using her power, Princess Nightshine changed into a black unicorn with a red main and tail. Out of harm's way, she watched her powerful father fight the sisters. Without warning, the sisters took out six sparkling gemstones. These gemstones sealed the King's dark spirit in the ice. Nightshine stood over her father's prison. Sadness and anger took its toll. In the snow she had seen everything taken away, the only thing left free was her. She vowed to her father that she would be by his side once again.

Princess Nightshine began her journey to Canterlot Castle; the castle of the pony sisters. The more the princess thought about her father's downfall, the more powerful, and full of anger, she became. After several days of searching for the castle, she found it. Princess Nightshine decided that the best way to get back at the sisters was to become a member of the sisters' kingdom.

Princess Nightshine walked into the Canterlot orphanage and waited. As she watched each pony, she took control of every mind. Eventually, a nice family adopted her and brought her home to meet Twilight, their daughter. The little filly was only three at the time and her brother (Shining Armor) was learning his rank as a royal guard. Nightshine looked at Twilight and thought about having a good sister.

All of a sudden, Shining Armor entered the house, carrying with him a note from Princess Celastia (one of the sisters at Canterlot Castle.) The note was an invitation to all unicorns living in the kingdom. Specifically, it was an invite to the castle.

Having accepted the invitation, Nightshine and Twilight walked into the throne room, where the sisters Celastia and Luna stood waiting. Anger shot through Nightshine, but she quickly returned to reality. Twilight went first and showed her understanding of magic. Nightshine shot her magic and turned an object dark. Seeing this dark magic, Celesta and Luna locked Nightshine away in a book, called _Twilight's Book._ The sisters then banished the book to the crystal caves under the castle. Luna and Celastia erased all of Twilight's memories of Nightshine, and then locked Nightshine away in the book forever.

~Present day Ponyville~

"Err, where are they?!" Twilight asked with great strain in her voice. "My friends are never this late!" Twilight went on.

"Oh come on Twilight, they'll be here." said Spike, Twilight's baby dragon.

"You're right, Spike." Twilight said.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she and the others got to the train station.

"What took you so long?!" Twilight said, annoyed.

"That would be my fault dear." Rarity admitted. Just then the train arrived.

"Ah there's no time – now, come on." Twilight said. All the ponies boarded the train.

~At the Canterlot castle train station~

"So you all were late because you couldn't find your key to your boutique?" Twilight asked.

"Most definitely." Rarity replied.

"Twili!" Shouted a colt running toward them with a pink alicorn trailing him.

"Shining Armor, Cadence!" Twilight yelled running toward them.

Twilight hugged her brother. Cadence and Twilight sang a chant from when Cadence used to foal sit Twilight. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake." They laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Cadence and I haven't seen you in a while and we have news . . ." Shining Armor said.

"The news is that I'm going to have a baby." Cadence said.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, and I want you to name the filly or colt." said Shining Armor.

"We both want you too." Cadence added.

"It's an honor." Twilight said.

"Um... aren't we supposed to go see the princesses?" Rainbow asked.

"Well... yes." said Twilight.

"Where's Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked.

"There." Fluttershy said softly. Looking in a Canterlot candy shop was a colt. He was blue with an icing bag and cupcake for his cutie mark. He came out of the store levitating two cupcakes. One was blue and the other pink. He sat the pastry down in front of Pinkie Pie. "Hello, I'm Blue." said the colt.

"H-hi I'm..." Pinkie couldn't even think. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" she blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hooves.

"Well Pinkie, here's a cupcake and I guess I'll see you around." He said walking away. Pinkie picked up the pastry and began to walk back to the group.

"Are you blushing, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I think I am." Pinkie replied. Everyone laughed and talked to one another. When they arrived at the castle, there waiting was Flash Sentry, Twilight's crush.

"Welcome back princess Twilight." He said with a warm smile and a bow. Twilight softly blushed when he did this. She returned the bow.

"It's a pleasure to be back." Twilight replied. The ponies and Spike entered. There stood the princess of the sun, Celastia, and the princess of the moon, Luna.

"Welcome Princess Twilight." Luna said.

"Do you have the six keys?" Celastia asked, referring to the keys that were needed to open the crystal box.

"Yes." Twilight said, taking the keys out from her saddle bag.

"Now remember Twilight, I don't know what's inside the chest." Celastia said.

"I know princess." Twilight said. She opened the box of keys and gave one to each of her friends. "Remember girls, turn the keys in sync." Twilight reminded her friends.

The five friends nodded in agreement. The fillies put the keys in and turned them all at once. The box opened and sucked Twilight in.

"Twilight!" yelled Spike. Everyone gasped to find their friend missing.

~In the crystal mines under the Canterlot castle~

"Err where am I?" Asked Twilight. No response. "Girls? Spike?" Twilight asked. Nothing. "Girls this isn't funny!" Twilight yelled in frustration. "I'm all alone..." Twilight said under her breath. "No elements, no friends." Twilight sobbed for a moment then got to her hooves. "I must find out why I'm here." Twilight began. "I wonder..." Her voice trailed.

She walked to the black door carved into the wall. She studied it for a moment. She then saw a symbol that resonated with dark magic. She thought hard of the darkest thing she could. The black, green, and purple magic shot through the door. It unlocked and opened a gateway to a library where there, in the middle of the room on a pedestal, was a book. Twilight approached the book. "_Twilight's book,"_ Twilight said in a whisper. "Is this my book?" Twilight murmured. Twilight lifted her hoof to the book and paused. "Should I open it now?" She thought. "Alone..." She said looking behind her. "I must be strong!" Twilight protested. Twilight opened the book quickly and was blinded by a light. "Ah!" screamed Twilight. A dark figure moved in the shadows.

"No... It can't be...Twilight my good sister." The figure said angrily. "The only way to open that door is..." Nightshine's voice trailed off. "She knows dark magic?" Nightshine asked with an evil smirk. "She's an alicorn now, huh?" Nightshine studied Twilight as she wobbled back and forth. Nightshine took her form. She now had a blood red mane and tail with jet black streaks. She had an evening blue coat with a moon and three stars for her cutie mark. She had poison purple eyes. She stepped out of the shadow just as Twilight shook her head.

"Huh? Who in Celesta are you?" asked Twilight, confused.

"I'm..." Nightshine said with a pause looking at her cutie mark. "I'm Starlight." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Starlight." Twilight said.

"I'm Twilight." She said.

"So Starlight...do you know a way out of here?" Twilight asked.

"I've been down here for years, but I could never find a way out." Starlight said putting her head down.

"But maybe you have an idea?" Starlight asked.

"Maybe if we combine magic we can escape." Twilight said hopefully."Do you know how to teleport?" she continued.

"Of course." Starlight replied lifting her head in hope.

"Good." Twilight said, taking the book of spells and putting it into her saddle bag.

"Why are you taking that with you?" Starlight questioned Twilight, with fear of being locked in the book again.

"You never know what lies within this spell book; I might need it later on." Twilight said winking at her.

"Oh I see, can I see it for a moment...?" Starlight asked.

"Okay Starlight." said Twilight, taking the book out again.

As soon as Starlight held the book in her hooves, she used a spell to charm the book. Starlight changed the title of the book, so that only Twilight and her could recognise the book as Twilight's Book. Starlight did this to cover her past. She knew if the sisters saw the book, she would be sent away again. She hated being locked away, limited to her powers. Now she could be free, and finally release her father.

"Here Twilight." Said Starlight, passing the book back to Twilight.

"Thanks." Twilight said with a friendly smile.

The two ponies combined there alicorn magic and, within a few moments, they disappeared from the cave.

~Back in the throne room~

"Err, she's taking too long." Rainbow complained.

"Why the rush there, Dash?" asked Applejack.

"Well AJ, I have a date with Sorin." She said looking out the window.

"Well at least you see him a lot." Said a voice. The four friends looked over.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow asked. Pinkie's hair was flat. She just stared at the cupcake that Blue had given to her.

"Um... why not get to know Blue better?" Rarity insisted.

"You're right!" Pinkie exploded.

All the ponies laughed. Suddenly, a flush of light appeared. There, before everyone, were the two alicorns.

"Twilight!" The five fillies shouted. They all group hugged.

"Who the heck are you?" Rainbow asked.

"This is Starlight." Twilight said.

"Well, welcome to Canterlot castle." Luna said.

"What did you find, Twilight?" Celastia asked.

"This book." Twilight said pulling the book out of her saddle bag.

"Good. Now you must study it." Celastia said.

"Yes, princess." Twilight said. "Come on everypony." Twilight said.

~At the train station~

"You'll love Ponyville, Starlight." Twilight said.

"Yeah right, I just miss my father." Starlight said.

"What happened to him?" Twilight asked.

"It's none of your concern." scolded Starlight.

"Harsh." said Rainbow.

~Back in Ponyville~

The fillies walked off the train.

"Rainbow Dash!" Sorin called.

"Sorin!" Rainbow yelled, galloping over to him. They both halted and their manes ran through one another.

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in a while." Sorin said softly.

"It's okay." Rainbow said with a smile.

"Yeah. . . you ready to go?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure am." Sorin said.

"Bye girls!" Rainbow yelled. Everyone went home.

~At Twilight's Library~

"So this is home?" Starlight asked.

"Yup, ever since I moved to Ponyville." Twilight replied.

"So how old are you?" Starlight asked.

"I'm sixteen now." said Twilight. "That's why Celesta turned me into an alicorn, she knew that i was ready to become the princess of friendship." Twilight said.

Starlight thought to herself. "So she was three when I was banished and is sixteen now. So I've been locked in that book for thirteen years; making me twenty-nine years old.

"How old are you?" Twilight asked Starlight.

"I'm twenty-nine." Starlight replied.

"So this book... what does it do?" Twilight asked.

"Well, let's read a spell and see." Starlight said.

"The rise of dark and light, burn the hope of all. Bring me the everlasting scroll." Twilight spoke. Then a scroll appeared in front of them. The fillies gasped. They looked at one another, then Twilight picked up the scroll, using her magic powers.

"What does it say, Twilight?" Starlight asked.

Twilight began to read it. "Forbidden Love. Long ago, the king loved his daughter. For years, the filly stood by his side. At the age of fifteen, the king lost his daughter to a black colt who had a strong being. The princess loved the colt at first sight. He was the captain of the royal guard. As the two ponies grew closer together, the king reminded the stallion of his duty and allegiance to him; recommending he stay away from his daughter. The guard, however, chose love over his vows to the king. That night, the guard escorted the king's daughter to the courtyard and they lied together, looking up at the stars. The guard told his love stories of brave warrior ponies, and the powers they possessed. He explained to the filly that, when they died, they would join the warrior ponies. The king walked out to the balcony, of his castle, and looked down at his courtyard. There, he saw the lovers together. Anger burned in his heart as they kissed. He sent for them both. Angry, he used his dark power to kill the guard, making his daughter watch. She tried to reason with her father but his craving for blood was too strong. The king sent his dark crystal sword through the heart of the guard. Blood tears spilled to the floor, accompanying the blood that spilled from the guard's lips. The princess cried out his name..."

"Krino!" cried Starlight.

"You know him?" Twilight asked looking up.

"Uh... No! I just guessed!" She protested.

"Okay." Twilight said, getting back to the scroll. "The daughter lied by her lover's body, all night, trying to master the one spell that her alicorn mother had taught her; on how to take and keep a soul. Just before day break, the daughter reclaimed his soul. Twilight finished. "It must have been written by the princess." She concluded.

"Yeah." Said Starlight.

"Well, it's late. Time for bed." said Twilight.

"I'll be there soon. I just need some fresh air." Starlight said.

"Okay, Star." Twilight said, walking to her room.

~The next day~

The sun rose in the summer morning. It was already warm and smoggy in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was up early, clearing the sky. The ponies had agreed to meet Twilight and Starlight at the library, to discuss what to do next. At nine o'clock, everypony arrived.

"Morning ,girls!" yelled Twilight.

"Morning." Starlight said, taking a sip from her tea.

"Oh tea. . . got any more of that?" Rarity asked.

Twilight walked downstairs. "Of course, and it's already been made by..." Twilight replied but got cut off.

"Me." Starlight said.

"Really?" Asked Fluttershy.

"How do you know how we ponies like our tea?" Applejack asked.

"Easy." Starlight said. "Twilight helped. She told me how you like it, and that's how I made it." She added.

"Wow, she hasn't been here for a whole day and she's part of our family!" Yelled Pinkie Pie in excitement.

Starlight thought to herself for a moment. _I can't be a part of your team...though I do need Twilight's help to release my father._ _As long as I stay true to my heart and follow the dark path, I have nothing to fear. This is my destiny. I must fallow in my father's footsteps._

"What do you think of that, Star?" Twilight asked.

"It's great." Starlight said. "Anyhow, what are we ponies up to today?" Starlight asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the book did speak of a kingdom, and the scroll looked old, so it must have to do with the Crystal Empire." Twilight said.

Starlight sighed. "Yes, but dress warmly." She said, trying to sound like she was a part of the team.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled.

"Yes Twilight?" He asked.

Take a note please. "Dear Princess Celastia, I'm happy to report that the book is a lead to the past of the Crystal Empire. Please tell the prince and princess we're on our way. Sincerely, your Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike sent the note, using his magic green fire.

A few moments later, Spike had a note back. "Dear Princess Twilight, my sister is on her rounds around the kingdom. Know that I have sent word to your brother and Princess Cadence. They know that you're coming. Your brother will meet you at the train station. When you get there, I figured that on such an occasion, - with a potential dark threat still lurking under the ice, - that everypony in our army, - including my sister and myself,- should accompany you on this mission. From, Princess Luna." Spike read aloud.

"Okay girls, we have to be at the train station at eleven, right?" asked Twilight. All the ponies nodded.

"Perfect, see you then." Twilight said.

"Wait!" Yelled Rarity. "Nobody needs to pack a jacket. I have one for everypony."Rarity added.

"Everypony but Star." Protested Rainbow Dash.

"I always have one more."Rarity snapped.

"But will it fit?" Rainbow asked."Well, at least it will be warm." Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course it will." Rarity said "See you soon." She said as she walked out the door. Soon after Rarity left, so did everypony else. Starlight was a bit confused about the jacket, but walked away shaking her head.

~At the Ponyville train station~

"Hi, we're here." Twilight said.

"Ah!" shrieked Rarity.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"There she is!" Rarity yelled excitedly.

"Um...who?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Starlight!" She yelled.

"Uh... hi." Starlight said.

Rarity pulled a beautiful, dark, and heavy coat that displayed a stunning, beaded design that sparkled in the warm sunlight. It reminded Starlight of her mother's mane, and how her magic would make her mane and tail sparkle.

"I..." paused Starlight."I love it. Thank you, Rarity." Starlight said.

"Let's see it on you, then." said Twilight. Starlight slipped the coat on. The ponies gasped.

"What?! What's wrong?" Starlight jumped.

"It's so... perfect..." Said Spike.

"I don't know how it's possible that you, of all the ponies, could pull that coat off - but you can." Rarity said.

"The train's here, girls." Pinkie Pie said.

They boarded the train.

~On the train~

The girls talked, sharing past stories and adventures that they had been on. Pinkie sat in a different seat, to allow her thoughts to settle.

"Is this seat taken?" Said a familiar voice. Pinkie spun around to see Blue standing there, looking down at her.

"N-no it's not taken." Pinkie said shyly.

"Why are you and your friends off to the Crystal Empire?" Blue asked.

"Well, we're going to find answers." She replied.

"Really. I'm going because the princess asked me to join you on a journey, and to help you out in any way I can." Blue said.

"So you're a guard!?" Pinkie practically yelled.

"No, but I'm a part of the back up." Blue said.

"Oh." Pinkie said blushing.

"Pinkie, may I say you look cute when you blush."Blue said. Pinkie only blushed harder. "I have a question. Blue said.

"Yes?"asked Pinkie.

"Will you go out with me?" Blue asked.

"YES!" Pinkie yelled. All the ponies looked over.

"Has she lost her mind?" Starlight asked.

"No, at least I don't think so." Twilight said.

"Hey, isn't that the colt that gave her the cupcake?" Said Applejack.

"I believe it is." trying to remember Rarity.

"Did he ask her out?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, he must have." said Fluttershy.

"That's great." added Spike.

Everyone laughed.

~At the Crystal Empire train station~

Everyone got off the train.

"Twili!" Shining Armor yelled.

"Hi!" Twilight yelled back.

"We're waiting at the castle. What do you need to do?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well, I need to learn more about King Sombra and the past." Twilight said.

"Why would he be important?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well, the scroll mentioned a name that caught Star's attention . . . so I've come here hoping to find some answers. This is the only place I could think of that might help us." Twilight said.

"Okay, then let's go." Said Shining Armor.

~At the Castle library~

"Here it is. . . the history of the royal family." Twilight said. She opened the book to the first page. She began to read;

"The royal family had a strong bond. The king was good and would do anything for the love of his life. He was strong for his subjects. One day, the king was trying to create a dark spell, but failed and accidentally changed his body into a dark shadow. He became bitter and evil. His queen (Queen Crescent) finally had it with him. After three years of frustration, she decided to use her alicorn power to fight against the king. She fought for hours before falling to the ground, out of exhaustion. King Sombra, who was furious with her, used his black crystal sword to stab her through her heart. She cried out in pain as he slowly removed it from her body.

"So no one knows the name of the daughter, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"No. She doesn't get mentioned in this book, but Star and I read a scroll last night that made mention of her. Twilight said.

"She could be a spirit princess." Spike said.

"A spirit princess?" Asked Twilight.

"Yeah! A spirit princess can use any type of magic to change forms. They also can recall those from the dead; though I haven't heard of one existing in years." Spike said.

Starlight suddenly had a flashback. -

_"Mom! Stop!" Nightshine yelled. _

_"Nightshine run. Get away from us!" Queen Crescent said. _

_"But..." _

_"Please, you'll be exposed to dark magic; something I never want you to have to use." Queen Crescent said. _

_"She is my daughter, and she will stay alive with me!" Sombra yelled angrily. _

_"Mom, you're weak." Nightshine said. _

_"I won't stop 'till the pain you put your people through is over!" Mom yelled. _

_"I have had it with you!" yelled Sombra. He shot a dark blast that knocked Nightshine's mother down. Immediately thereafter, the magic black crystal sword, that would soon claim her life, appeared. _

_Nightshine watched her father as he stabbed her mother. "MOM!" Nightshine cried, as she watched her mother shut her eyes. _

_"NO!" Her sadness released a blast of dark magic, and blasting King Sombra into a wall. The smoke cleared and there stood his daughter with raging eyes. _

_"You must learn from this mistake and gain control, Nightshine. You don't want to end up like your mother, do you?" Sombra asked. _

_"No." replied Nightshine. _

_"Good. Then let's get started." He said._

End of her flashback. -

"I know what to do, Twilight." said Starlight.

"You do?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, follow me." Starlight insisted.

All of the ponies followed her.

~Outside at the crystal heart~

"Twilight, only one of us can use good magic, and I think I should."said Starlight.

"Okay Star." Said Twilight. They both summoned their magic. Only Starlight used both good and dark magic. The ground shook. Everyone ran outside to watch as a dark spirit – in the form of the king - rose from the ground and stood beside Starlight.

"Welcome back king." Starlight said. Her eyes glared at her father's heart, and then a red alicorn suddenly appeared.

"Huh? It's you." said Sombra. Then Starlight lifted the orb and recalled Keno. She turned to face twilight and the ponies of the kingdom.

"Now that I've got my team, it's time to show you who I truly am. She changed into her original form. "The baby dragon was right. I am a spirit princess. My name is Nightshine." She said.

With disbelief, Celestia said. "The book."

"It cannot be!" Luna shouted.

The sisters looked at one another. They, along with everypony else, were fooled by Nightshine. Her power had transformed her to a different pony (without any other pony knowing.) Now, everypony would have to fight to protect the ponies of the kingdom.

"You monster!" Shouted Luna, dropping her hooves to the ground angrily.

"How could you, star- I mean Nightshine? I thought you were our friend." Twilight said.

"Oh, so now you remember me." Nightshine said. "Twilight, you could never be my friend, Kreno is the only friend in my life!"

Twilight looked to her teacher, Princess Celestia, with worried eyes. She hoped that Celestia would know what to do next.

"Princess, what do we do?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, the last time we dealt with Sombra, we had the elements of harmony on our side." Added Rainbow Dash.

Celestia knew that Twilight's power would be amplified by her alicorn magic. So, she decided to give her friends the alicorn magic as well.

"I know you're afraid, but it's going to be alright. It's time for you to gain new powers." Said Celestia.

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"Princess of Generosity (Rarity,) Princess of Honesty (Applejack,) Princess of Laughter (Pinkie Pie,) Princess of Kindness (Fluttershy,) Princess of Loyalty (Rainbow Dash,) and finally, Knight Spike, I give you the power of immortal friendship."

"Wow!" Twilight said.

"We're all princesses too?" Rarity asked.

"Yes." Celestia said. "You all proved yourselves to be princesses of friendship. Now, with more alicorn magic, we can have an even playing field." Celestia said.

"Right." said Twilight.

"This ends today!" Nightshine yelled.

~The battlefield~

"We don't have to fight!" Celestia cried.

"Oh, but we do!" Yelled Nightshine, angrily.

Celestia gasped.

"You! You killed my FATHER!" Nightshine shouted.

"Fine, then it must be done." Celestia whispered under her breadth.

"We show no mercy!" Luna shouted.

"Attack!" Shouted King Sombra. Everypony ran towards one another; everypony fought for their lives, and their freedom.

"Twilight, there's too many of them!" Applejack shouted. Twilight became worried. She wasn't paying attention, as a spell of dark magic drew towards her.

"Twilight!" Celestia yelled, as she moved in front of Twilight, taking the hit for her.

"Princess!" Twilight yelled.

Celestia lied on her left side, breathing heavily after taking a hit like that. She looked to her left, and saw Twilight running towards her; tears streaming down her purple face.

"Princess..." Twilight said, as she sat by her side.

"Twilight, stop them..." Celestia said, trying to stand up.

"But... how Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Combine your magic, with those you love, and be true to yourselves. You can do it!" Celestia said.

"Okay...I think I can do it." Twilight said.

"Go on. I believe in you, Twilight." Celestia said. Twilight nodded.

As Luna ran to her sister's side, she bent down, and put her evening blue wing over Celestia. Supporting her injured sister to her hooves, Luna's wing acted like a crutch.

Twilight called out to her friends, who were busy fighting on the battlefield. "Girls, come to me!"

The fillies poked their heads up, to see Twilight standing on what looked to be a hill. The girls ran to Twilight, and were followed by Sorin, Blue and Flash. "We have to combine our magic! Boys you help too!" Twilight instructed. They joined together, and fired their magic, all at once. There was a bright flash of light. Then there stood Nightshine, Kreno and Crescent. They looked like they had no trace of evil.

The past ponies (Nightshine, Kreno and Queen Crecent,) no longer had dark flames emerging from their eyes. Queen Cresent stepped forward, and looked around the kingdom. Her eyes met with those of Twilight.

"You have freed us from the darkness that my husband made. Your powerful magic has sealed him to death, and for that I say 'thank you.'" Crescent said.

"You're welcome." Twilight said.

Several months passed. Nightshine and Kreno got married at the palace. Nightshine started to learn how to use light magic again. Cresent, Nightshine, and Kreno moved to Ponyville. Nightshine was accepted as part of the team. She got her own element, the element of love, because it matched her heart shaped cutie mark. Everypony remained an alicorn and Spike continued to be a knight.

~ Coronation Day ~

"Well Spike, are you ready for your big day?" Twilight asked.

"You bet Twilight!" Shouted Spike.

"I guess he's fired up." A voice said.

"Nightshine?!" Twilight said in surprise.

"Hi, Twilight." Nightshine said.

Twilight gave her friend a hug. Remerging her own coronation, Nightshine jokingly said to Twilight. "Are you ready to go, _princess_?"

"Why, yes, I am." Twilight said sarcastically, catching onto the joke. There was a moment of silence before the two ponies burst out laughing.

"Let's go." Twilight said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, let's go Spike!" Nightshine shouted.

"I'm coming!" Spike yelled.

~At Canterlot castle~

"You look beautiful, Twilight." Said Princess Cadence.

"Thank you for helping me, Cadence." Twilight said.

"It's not a problem." Candace smiled warmly.

"Are you ready?" Nightshine asked.

"Yes. What do you think?" Twilight asked.

"It's Rarity's design. It looks perfect, like always." Nightshine said.

"Let's see yours." Twilight said.

Nightshine walked out of the shadows. She was wearing a silky black and red dress, that draped to the floor. It sparkled like the stars themselves. She wore a silver crown that had a pink heart in the center.

"Wow!" Twilight shouted.

"So, you must be a big inspiration to Rarity then, huh?" Cadence stated in admiration.

"I guess so, but I haven't seen the others' dresses." Nightshine said.

"It's time to go to the throne room." Kreno said.

"Okay." Nightshine replied. The ponies exited the room and started down the hallway.

~In the throne room~

"Now I stand before you, to give you your new princesses and knight." Celestia said.

"I, Princess Luna, call on Knight Spike."

Spike entered the room and knelt to his knee.

"I, Princess of the Moon, hear by dub you the Knight of Friendship, Sir Spike." Luna announced.

Everypony cheered.

Spike walked over and stood beside Twilight.

"Now I call upon the princesses of generosity, honesty, laughter, kindness, and loyalty." Celestia said.

The girls walked into the throne room. Rarity wore a light blue, sparkly dress; Applejack wore a plaid skirt with a jean jacket; Pinkie Pie wore a dress, with her cutie mark lining the bottom; Fluttershy wore a sun dress, with clear cloth on the sleeves; and finally, Rainbow Dash wore a dress that had the wander bolt colours, with a Rainbow necklace and jacket.

"I, Princess of the Sun, grant you - Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, - the princesses of friendship, along with your newest member Nightshine; the daughter of Queen Crescent." Celestia said.

Every princess received a crown.

"Cadence, where's my brother?" Twilight asked.

"Right here, Twili." Shining Armor said.

"Huh...?" Twilight spun around.

"We said you could name the baby, didn't we?" Cadence said.

"Yes..." Twilight said.

Twilight looked into the stroller. There, she saw a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Well, what's her name going to be?" Cadence asked.

Twilight looked at Nightshine.

"Her name is Starlight." Twilight smiled. "After Nightshine." Twilight said.

"Twilight... it's perfect." Cadence said.

Twilight turned to see Nightshine with tears in her eyes.

"Nightshine, is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Well, that was the name that I used to deceive you." Nightshine responded.

"You did it with good intentions." Twilight said, forgivingly. "And look at you now, free from the darkness." Twilight smiled.

Twilight's friends were behind her. Nightshine smiled and hugged everypony.

"You are the best friends I could ever have." Nightshine said.

After the dancing and partying, it was time for a picture. Everypony, and Spike, got together for the picture.

Click.

~Fade out~

(Pictures of Everypony and Spike.)

The caption written under the picture...

"My enemies are my friends, and my friends will always be my family."

~The end~


End file.
